It shouldn't make you sad
by Whorphine.Daffodildo
Summary: Zabuza decides what would be best for Haku's future is to be without him. He sends Haku away, not knowing how much it would break his own seemingly hardened heart. Zabuza x Haku oneshot, lemon


**This story is not related to the storyline of Naruto, also known as an AU fic, which means alternate universe. So if it doesn't make sense, my condolences. I didn't know how to make it seem appropriate/relevant. Zabu x Haku is just my favorite pairing, and I kind of got inspired for this fic from a book I'm currently reading.**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *~

His hand trembled slightly, barely able to hold the neat paper, with neat words, and a neat seal stamped neatly on the corner. His eyes trailed down it again, pausing at the official signature. A job offer. Along the lines of what he had always wanted.

He glanced behind him warily, barely looking at the boy sitting at the small table, staring up at him balefully.

"Are there any letters for me?" The boy said quietly, resting his head on his hand.

"No." Zabuza snapped, making Haku jump slightly. "There's nothing. It's all... Junk." He decided on the word, subtly folding the letter for himself and tucking it in his pocket.

"... Alright." He replied, lowering his dark eyes. He tucked the stray lock of raven-colored hair behind his ear, before standing gracefully. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Fine." Zabuza growled, sitting in the chair beside the one Haku had formerly been in. "Hurry up. I need to talk to you." The boy nodded, before hurrying off.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Zabuza groaned quietly, rubbing his forehead. He pulled the paper out slowly, unfolding it again. A request from someone he had actually heard of, to be a personal bodyguard. It was pretty much what he had always hoped for, except that he'd have to move very far away from here. He folded it again and shoved it back in his pocket before clenching his fist and slamming it on the table angrily.

He began to think of the events that had gone on in the past few months.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Are you okay?" Zabuza snarled, panting, leaning back against a tree, ignoring the brutally slaughtered person who fell with a dull thud on the ground in front of them, two inches less than decapitated. Blood and chunks of torn meat and organs were inches from their feet.

"Yes, I'm... Fine." Haku said quickly. His eyes were wide, bigger than normal, and his whole body was shaking. He felt like his shoulder had exploded, the pain was white-hot and indescribable. He was so afraid to look, he wasn't even sure if he still had both his arms. Finally, he bit his lower lip, and turned his head. Between his elbow and left shoulder was a rip, impossibly deep and long. Crimson had blossomed from it so quickly it was dripping down his body and onto the ground as if it were being poured out of a glass. The man Haku had expected to be clumsy with a sword had nearly been deadly accurate. And although his corpse lay in front of them plain as day, Haku couldn't help feeling a little shudder of fear at what could have been.

"You aren't fine." He dimly felt his master's hands holding him up when his knees buckled, lifting him and holding him against the strong, hard chest. "Don't bleed to death before I can get you home." He muttered, expertly disguising the fear and panic in his voice. "And that's an order."

He hadn't. By the time the mist demon had gotten him back to the place they shared, the boy was quivering so violently his teeth were chattering and his already pale skin was much, much whiter than it's normal porcelain tone. Both their clothes were soaked in his blood.

He watched, fading in and out, Zabuza neatly but not quite as efficiently as Haku would have been able to do, cleaning and then dressing the horrid wound. Before he was finished, the younger boy had passed out completely.

When he was finished bandaging it, he sat back onto the chair, sighing. It would leave a scar. The thought of that perfect skin being marred forever made him want to re-kill the man over and over and over. He had no way to outlet his rage and frustration, so he just sat and waited. His eyes slid over Haku slowly, examining every inch, not in the way he usually would, when he sure the boy wasn't looking, but in the way a doctor would.

When his eyelids finally slid open, hours later, they immediately landed on the tall man standing over his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Jesus fucking Christ." The man scowled, and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned his head, peering at the boy, who lifted his good arm to rub at his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Haku whispered. The older man scoffed, pushing the boy's good shoulder lightly.

"I thought you were gonna die back there, kid." He paused a moment. "Feel okay?"

"I feel a lot better." He said honestly. "But... What am I going to do?"

"... About what?"

"Anything!" Haku said exaperatedly. "I definitely can't fight. I can't-"

"Don't be an idiot." Zabuza said flatly in his deep voice.

"But... I'm your tool. If I can't fight for you-"

"You can fight for me. Just not for the next little while." He said slowly. "Don't make me bound you to this fucking bed." He threatened, without much heat in his voice. He was too happy to see those gorgeous eyes open and alert to be angry with the boy.

Haku sighed, glancing around, then his eyes widened in shock. "Zabuza."

"Hm?"

"This is... Your bed." He said meekly. He wanted to be in his bed, but not like this.

"It was closer to the door." He explained gruffly. "And I do expect that after you get well, you can get this blood out of everything."

"... I can." Haku promised. "I'm sorry." He whispered after a minute. Zabuza only grunted in response, but the younger boy felt his hand stroke over his dark hair once reassuringly.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Haku sighed contentedly, breathing in the scent of healthy grass and clean air. He nuzzled his face into his arm deeper, his eyelids sliding closed. He was laying in the open field a little ways from his home, relaxing. His arm was healing quickly and he felt better than he had felt in weeks, it seemed. For once, he allowed his mind to drift to the topic it seemed to like to drift to most of all; Zabuza.

The man had been acting... Different lately. Not completely different, but... Gentler, Haku decided. Not that he had a problem with the way his master had ever treated him, but it was kind of nice. He was definitely intrigued by this newfound pleasant attitude. His cheeks heated up as he thought of the few times the man had stroked a rough, calloused hand over his silk-like hair, or said his name in that quiet, gruff way... It made the boy think of velvet. He sighed, smiling.

There had been times they had been talking, and Haku had been sure Zabuza would lean forward just a few more inches to make their lips touch. When he wasn't wearing his bandages, that is. Of course that had never happened, only in the dark-eyed boy's mind. Sometimes he thought maybe Zabuza liked him back, but sometimes he was sure he didn't have the same feelings. It was all very confusing and frustrating for the teen. He thought he knew exactly what it would feel like, too, to lock lips with the infamous Zabuza Momochi. Rough and hard and demanding and unrestrained, just like him. He wondered fleetingly if it would bruise, and felt a tingle go up his spine at the thought of his master leaving marks on him.

"Haku." The deadpan voice jerked him out of his fantasies, his eyes flying open. His face got even pinker as he stared up at the person he had been thinking about.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you even know how vulnerable you are right now?" Zabuza frowned.

The boy sat up slowly and carefully, thinking about what to say. "I don't know what you mean."

"You didn't hear me approach you. Anyone could have seen you here, and killed you."

Haku supposed that was true, but he also felt Zabuza was being a little overprotective. They had hardly seen another person in this area, let alone one with the malice and blood thirst to kill a random person laying in the grass. "Sorry, sir." He said quickly. "I won't fall asleep out here anymore." He promised, squinting his eyes. The sun was stinging them. He only half noticed right then that the tall man stepped directly in front of the sun, blocking out the harsh light. Later, he would look back on the subconscious protectiveness and grin.

"Sleeping?" He was wearing his bandages, but Haku could practically hear the arrogant smirk. "Must have been a good dream, the way you were giggling and biting your bottom lip like a little school girl with a crush."

Haku was too embarassed to come back with a witty response, he only nodded, and pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. "Yes, sir. I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

"Thinking about what?" He asked after a minute. He held out a hand for Haku to grab, and pulled the boy up to a standing position easily. The thought crossed his mind of how easy it was to pull him up. He was so small, and light.

Haku's pulse jumped, and he felt his hands close into fists, his short nails biting into his palms nervously. "I..." He wondered if this would be the right time to hint at some of the thoughts he'd been having. "Well..." He began, and nearly melted when Zabuza's eyes stared intently into his own. The way he was looking at him, Haku thought he could be the only person on Earth. "Really, it was... I was just thinking about you." He managed, immediately looking away.

"Me?" His voice was cool, even slightly amused. But his mind was racing.

"Yeah. Just... What it would be like if..." He could do this. He could get the words out. They were just words, right? And what was the worst Zabuza could do? Reject him? Haku thought he might curl up into a ball and die if that happened. "If we were a couple."

Zabuza was silent for a minute, the sounds of their shoes crunching the leaves and grass as they walked back towards the house the only thing keeping Haku from going crazy. "Well, what'd you think?"

"What?" Haku blurted out.

"About us being a couple. Did it seem like a good idea?"

Was Zabuza really teasing him? He dared to glance up at the taller man's face, and saw those eyes staring into his again. His breath caught in his throat before he whispered, "I thought so."

"We're here." Zabuza answered, making Haku tear his eyes away from his companion's and come face-to-face with their house.

"Right." The boy said quickly. "I... I should start dinner. It's getting kind of late." He turned to walk away, and felt Zabuza's hand snap onto his wrist, holding him there. His face jerked up, his eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

"I think it's a good idea, too." He growled, pulling Haku closer to him. He couldn't let his desires get in the way of their job, but he had wanted to taste the boy for so long... Their bodies were inches apart, his hands squeezing Haku's arms, holding him there. The boy hadn't moved at all, except for his lower lip quivering. Suddenly he wriggled his hand free, bringing it to the back of the man's neck. He expertly unhooked the white strips of cloth, unwrapping them quickly, until his lean face was bare.

"Is that what you wanted?" Haku asked dizzily, not even looking down to see the bandages flutter to the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off Zabuza's face.

He made a sound in his throat, before his hands framed the younger boy's pretty face. He couldn't stand it anymore. Year after year, watching his tool become less of a kid, and more of a raven-haired beauty, with huge eyes framed by sinfully dark and thick lashes, hair soft enough to be silk, and a slender, sexy body. He had wanted that deceitfully small and delicate-looking body under him, covered in nothing but sweat. But he had completely ignored all of the thoughts and needs he'd had, for Haku's sake. But now... Those eyes he had stared into so many times were needy and desperate and full of love and trust and lust. He dragged Haku up a few inches, pressing their lips together. He felt the boy's breath suck in over the buzzing in his head, and dimly thought that the boy's mouth was like rose petals, soft and crushable. He brought one of his strong arms around the teen's thin waist, and locked them together.

Haku wondered if he would ever move again, it felt like all the bones in his body had dissolved into jelly. Behind his eyes was a glittering gold haze that he felt would blind him if it had not been in his own head. Zabuza heard a soft, breathless moan before feeling small, thin fingers dig into his sleeve, holding onto him for dear life. The two actions sent heat straight to his groin, making him growl, and press the boy back against a rough tree, plundering the soft mouth with his tongue and teeth. The kiss was no longer full of shock and surrender, but heat and demand. It was hard, just like Haku knew it would be. He couldn't help whimpering after flinging an arm around his master's neck, and then feeling unbearably strong hands travel down to squeeze his small hips.

"Zabuza." The breathlessly innocent voice of his Haku made him surface from his dark fantasies instantly, backing away, panting slightly. A second ago, the way they had been kissing, he'd have thought the boy was an experienced escort or something, but now, staring into his eyes, it was painfully clear he was a completely innocent teenager.

"Sorry." He ground out, finally, after catching his breath. Struggling for patience, and a way to cool his passion, he backed away several inches. "Are you... Alright?"

He was more than alright. "Yes." A sunny smile broke out on his face, which was rare enough. "That was..."

Zabuza cleared his throat before his tool could say another word. "Insane?"

"I was going to say perfect." He confessed softly, his lips still tingling. Zabuza could see they were dark and swollen from him. He couldn't help feeling a quick rush of pride before feeling the guilt. He had never kissed anyone before with such a potent result.

"You liked it?" He asked slowly.

"Of course I did." Haku replied, staring down at his hands. He had felt absolutely perfect with his master's mouth fused to his, and his arm wrapped around the man's neck, but now he felt slightly awkward, and a little anxious. "I've wanted that for a long time."

Zabuza wondered if the shinobi had wanted it for as long as he had. "For how long?" He muttered, wanting to wrap that long, onyx-colored hair around his hand. Or bury his face in it, breathing in the scent.

"I don't know... A year, at least." Zabuza scoffed. It had been much, much longer for him. He could vividly remember laying in bed at night, aching, tossing and turning with thoughts of the boy haunting his mind, Haku being as young as 15. And hating himself for it, he remembered. Feeling like the worst sort of pervert. "You don't think this is a mistake, do you?" He asked.

"No." Zabuza said honestly. "It's just... I don't want..."

"What?" Haku breathed. He wanted to lean forward into that chest again.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Go cook dinner. I'm starving." He said roughly, pushing him toward the kitchen. Haku sighed, rolling his eyes when the man couldn't see. But he could still feel Zabuza's mouth and hands on him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Zabuza shifted in his seat, feeling worse by the minute as memory after memory assaulted him. They had kissed an innumerable amount of times after that, ranging from the sweet and chaste, to the desperate and urgent. They had laid in bed night after night, kissing and touching and petting. Zabuza wanted much more than that, but the thought of Haku's innocence and emotional stability always came first in his mind before his own needs.

He felt the paper in his pocket again, sighing discontentedly. He couldn't drag Haku away from here, he loved it. The house, the area, his friends. He could only imagine how Haku would feel, being forced to move from this place where all of his best memories had been made. He would feel trapped, confined.

He groaned inwardly, feeling the tug in his chest he so often felt lately, but this time it hurt.

When Haku emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him, Zabuza looked at him closely. He had decided it instantly. He knew if he thought about it more, he would decide against what he knew was best. He couldn't give up the opportunity to have this job. Maybe later... When he had me more money to provide a better, stabler life for him, he would come back for Haku. The thought fleetingly occured to him that by then, another man would have Haku. Would be smart enough to take what Zabuza had been too stupid to take himself. The thought of some faceless bastard laying next to his gorgeous tool at night, sinking into him, and seeing those bright eyes every morning nearly made him sick with rage. But he gritted his teeth and did what he had to do.

"Hey." He snapped, making Haku's eyes whip up to look at him. "I got somewhere else to go."

Haku cocked his head slightly, then nodded. "Okay, well, I can have dinner ready when you get back if you tell me how long you'll be."

"No." Zabuza growled. "I have somewhere to be, as in I'm leaving here. I don't live here anymore, as of now."

Haku's eyes widened slightly, but he sat down calmly. "Do you need me to pack for us?"

"There's no us, kid."

"W-what?" His voice broke, confusion and panic clawing his stomach and throat. Zabuza felt ache pulse thorugh him already, and he had barely even started.

"You heard me. I've got a better offer than this and I'm not taking you with me. You'd just get in the way."

"You can't be serious." He felt his eyes burning and new they had filled with tears. He had always tried not to cry in front of Zabuza, to look strong instead of weak, but he couldn't find it in him to push them away. "We... Belong together." He insisted.

It had to be worse, Zabuza knew. It had to worse so that he could spare Haku a life he wouldn't want. He leaned forward, grabbing him roughly, and yanking him forward, clamping his mouth over the boy's. It wasn't a rough and hard and urgent kiss like the ones they'd had before, it was greedy and mean. Even as Haku started to struggle, the man slid a hand under his shirt gripping his side strongly.

"You're hurting me." Haku managed, wriggling and twisting in vain. God, his skin was like satin, Zabuza thought hoarsely. He wanted to kiss it, stroke it, and savor it, but instead he bruised it. But he couldn't help feeling the marks he was leaving wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as he himself would feel after this was all said and done.

"What, just a tease after all? You know you want this, Haku. You've been begging for it forever. With those big fuck-me eyes." He forced himself to meet the boy's haunted eyes. "All talk and no action?"

He couldn't see for the hot tears spilling out of his eyes, sobs wracking his body roughly. "You don't care about me at all."

Zabuza heaved a sigh. Even as his own words revolted him, he spoke. "Sure I do. I like you well enough. What's it going to take to get in you? Too shy to do it in here on the kitchen table? I can move you to the bedroom."

Haku shook his head quickly, feeling like he was hollowed out. "I loved you." He managed.

Already past tense, Zabuza thought with a perverse sense of relief. It wasn't so hard to kill love after all. "Big deal. You'll find someone else. Now, do you wanna fuck before I go, or what?"

Haku wondered how he could stand, with his chest ripped open. But he did. He stood. "No." He managed. "I don't want to fuck you now, or ever. Just get out and go to your stupid fucking new place." He couldn't stand it any longer. He told himself to walk out, with his dignity intact, and wait until his master got done packing and leave. He would walk out with his head held high. But he couldn't. He fled, with his tattered heart bleeding, out of the door.

When the front door slammed, Zabuza sighed, resting his head in his hands. He had just commited his 2nd, and probably last heroic act. As he felt his chest pulsing with pain, he thought he wasn't cut out to be a hero.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It had been hours, it seemed to the boy, as he huddled into a dark and shady spot beneath a tree in the woods behind their house. His eyes were swollen, his face red and blotchy from crying. His heart was past the point of pain, and felt completely numb. How could this have happened? He had been sure that Zabuza loved him. The way he kissed him, and held him, and comforted him. Had that all just been a game to him?

The sun was setting, and it had been high in the sky when he had left the house, bawling. Surely it had been long enough. The man wouldn't have wanted to hang around. He'd have packed quickly, and gone. Haku wanted nothing more than to fall into bed, and sleep for days. He was mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He just wanted to bry himself in a comforter and lose himself in his dreams and thoughts. He stood, walking briskly home.

When he got there, he quietly creaked open the door, glancing around. Zabuza wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. He closed it silently, walking over to the open door that led to the older man's bedroom. It was empty. Haku felt a stab where his heart used to be, and shook his head, as if to tell it "No."

So he was gone. Everything that had happened was real. He would never see the mist demon again. He closed the bedroom door, wondering if he could burn it without damaging the rest of the house.

He moved toward the back of the house, where his own bedroom was, and his own soft bed, but froze instinctively as he heard a nearly inaudible noise coming from his own room. He tiptoed to it, peeking in the slightly ajar door, and his mouth fell open.

Zabuza was sitting on his bed, his head hung down. His eyes were... Red, from... Crying? Haku had never, ever, seen the man shed a single tear from anything, no matter how painful it had been. He had Haku's favorite pillow, one he had made himself, in his hands, glaring at it.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" He growled at it. "Drag him off, to somewhere he probably wouldn't be able to stand? Just pack him up like luggage and take him wherever I think is best? Well... Fuck that." He snarled. His fingers dug into the small pillow with such viciousness, Haku wondered if it would rip. "I couldn't do that to him. He deserves so much better. He deserves better than me." He reminded himself. "Someone else can give him a better life. It's not enough that... I love him." He reasoned with himself.  
The words echoed in Haku's head. He felt his blood start to flow again, when it had only felt like lead in his veins before. Zabuza did love him.

"What else could I have done?" He murmured to himself. He wanted to take the damn pillow. To sleep with it every night. He wondered idly if Haku would mind, then nearly snorted. As if he didn't mind getting treated like a common whore, then dumped.

"You could have asked me if I wanted to go." Haku whispered, his fingers curling around the doorframe. Zabuza's head snapped up, his eyes wide with shock he rarely, if ever felt.

"Haku." He uttered. It was really him. His dark eyed angel. "I..."

"Instead of asking me to go somewhere with you, you broke my heart." He retorted.

"I was just trying to protect you. It's better for you here."

"It's better for me wherever you are." Haku spoke up, walking into the doorway. He stopped right in front of Zabuza, staring down at him.

"I'm sorry." He claimed. "I never thought it would hurt this much. The thought of... Being without you." His arms rose of their own accord, wrapping the slim body up and pulling him down, onto his own lap. He felt Haku nuzzle his neck, and sighed. "God, Haku. Please forgive me." He begged quietly, kissing the boy's hair over and over.

"I do." He admitted. "I love you." He added. Their bodies fit so well together.

"I love you, too. I'm never letting you go again." He promised, holding him tightly. "You're mine." He growled. "Nobody is ever going to kiss you, or touch you, or love you the way I do."

Haku nodded, burying his face in his master's neck. "Zabuza..."

"Hm?" He asked. He couldn't stop raining kisses all over his love, starting with his hair, then his brow, moving down to his cheeks, and finally his lips.

"Are we...Are we going?" He asked quietly. "I want to." He tacked on quickly.

"Only if it's what you want." He said firmly.

"It is." He promised. Zabuza laid him down on the bed, watching him as intently as he always did. "I want..." He began, then stopped.

"What?" Zabuza asked harshly.

"I want us. To be together."

"We are. We will be."

"I know, but I mean... Together. Right now." Haku whispered. "You know..."

"You mean-"

"Yeah." Haku replied. "It's just... I'm ready. And we'll be leaving soon, right? We'll be leaving this house forever, and this is the first place we lived together, and the first time we kissed, and it's only right that we... Have sex for the first time here." He stumbled on the last words, blushing, wringing his hands together. Zabuza grinned at him in cool amusement.

"You think so, huh?"

"Yes." He said instantly. He inhaled quickly when he felt Zabuza's fingertips stroke up his ribcage, under his shirt. Haku jerked a bit as the man's fingertips ran over one of the worse bruises near his belly. The mist demon's eyes widened, then narrowed as he realized.

"I hurt you." He muttered. Haku's eyes lowered.

"Not so much." He said shyly, lifting the shirt to show him. It looked bad and dark and painful, and was quite obviously made by fingers. "It hurt more on the inside."

"I won't ever hurt you again." Zabuza swore, kissing him hard on the mouth. "On the inside or the outside."

"I know." Haku nodded. He wiggled on the bed so he was laying more comfortably, staring up at his master. He took one of Zabuza's big hands in his two smaller ones, and pressed it to his own slightly scrawny chest. "Feel that? It always beats that fast when I'm near you."

"You're cold." Zabuza said unsteadily. He couldn't say no to Haku anymore. Couldn't deny him. He needed the boy right now as much as he seemed to need him. He knew Haku wasn't offering his innocence in the madness of passion, or on impulse. He was offering it with a quiet confidence that it would be accepted with tenderness and love. He framed Haku's face with his hands again. "I won't hurt you." He swore.

"I know." Haku saw the intensity was back in Zabuza's eyes. "That's why I love you."

Zabuza thought of all the things and people he had hurt and broken in his life. He would not be clumsy and careless and hurt the only person he had ever loved. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, and Haku nodded slowly.

Zabuza pressed thier lips together, filling himself on Haku's sweet flavor. With slow, tortuous nibbles and licks he had the boy's breath quickening. The older man's tongue slipped into the warm cavern of his tool's mouth, tracing slowly and lazily. He felt Haku's hands move to his chest, touching it all over, as if seeing if he were real. Zabuza backed up, shrugging out of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it behind him, before looking into Haku's eyes again. The boy's lower lip was poked out, his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't... I be doing that?" Haku asked pointedly, his finger trailing down Zabuza's hard abs to the button on his pants.  
"Err. Well, I guess if you want." The older man said, biting his lip not to laugh. "But not yet. I want... You naked first." He said quietly, lowering his head and nipping at the pouty bottom lip. He traced kisses over the boy's face and neck and ears, his body already hardening due to Haku's hesitant fingers. Before either of them could object, he peeled the shirt away. After all, he had seen Haku without a shirt plenty of times. But he was still pale and gorgeous and slim. Zabuza's fingers touched the perfectly flat stomach before trailing up to the chest, brushing one of the pert pink nipples, making Haku gasp softly.

It wasn't like most people imagined it, all candlelight and shadows, the bright sunlight was streaming in from the window, lighting up every inch of the room. He watched the strong fingers touching the pink bud, nudging it then plucking at it. "Zabuza." Haku whimpered. "Please don't... Take so long."

"What?" Zabuza asked, chuckling. "Haku, this is your first time. I'm going to take as long as I want."

"Zabuza." Haku whined, arching his back when Zabuza continued rubbing him, then lowered his head to taste the sweet taste of his skin.

Zabuza knew if he listened to the urgent ache in his cock and took Haku now, his tool would open for him willingly and eagerly. But as much as he wanted Haku's body, he wanted his heart more.

"I've dreamed of touching you like this." He confessed lowly, as his fingers dipped into the waistband of the pants his tool wore. "Of touching you where nobody else has." His young body arched, his mouth open slightly, his eyes closed. He was delighted, confused, and desperate for more. He slid them slowly down the boy's legs, his eyes widening in appreciation and shock as he realized Haku was completely naked underneath.

Haku blushed crimson. He hadn't even thought about how it would make him seem, but now that Zabuza seemed so surprised by it, he wondered if it meant something bad. "I just..." He began to explain, and Zabuza hushed him with a look.

"You're gorgeous." He growled, capturing his lips again firmly. The need the man felt was like a knife turning slowly in his gut. He groaned, his hands sliding up creamy thighs, making Haku moan, his head falling back onto the pillow. His dark eyes were wide now, not with confusion or fear, but with passion. Zabuza prided himself on putting the passion into those pretty eyes.

"I want you." Haku sighed, his hands gripping his master's strong shoulders.

"I want you." Zabuza retorted, kissing him again. The slow, drugging kisses were making Haku dizzy, making his skin heated and damp. His breath caught in his throat when he felt the man's hand streaked down his stomach, toying with his bellybutton for a moment, then began stroking his cock. After a few minutes, Haku was mewling and whining, bucking his body up into the talented hand until finally Zabuza took mercy on him, kissing his forehead, grinning.

"You're just like I expected you to be." He whispered.

"Stop teasing." Haku hissed, grabbing his master's hand and tugging it back down. His hips were moving sporatically now. His face was pink and flushed, the skin damp, a few tendrils of dark hair sticking to his forehead.

"Since when do _you_ tell _me_ what to do?" Zabuza growled in his ear, making the boy whimper and turn his head to the side.

"Sorry, sir. I just- I just need it." He reiterated by bucking his body up again.

"Tell me what you need." His lover indulged him, stroking idly while he watched those eyes glaze over.

"I need... You. In me."

The words went from his ears straight below his waist, giving him a jolt he wasn't quite prepared for. "Haku." He groaned, nuzzling his face in the boy's elegant neck quickly, before climbing up onto the bed and straddling him. He was still grasping his angel's member firmly, stroking it in perfect rhythm, until finally, Haku began moaning louder and more urgently.

"M-master." He couldn't help thrashing his head to the side, biting his lower lip. It just felt so... Amazing. It felt so much better than when he did it himself, thinking of Zabuza. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, with the man he loved, who _loved him back._

Zabuza watched hungrily as Haku was dragged close and closer to the edge. He wanted to see those eyes when the climax finally hit him. "I love you," He said in his deep, rough voice. The words seemed to hit Haku with a force, making him arch his back fully off the bed, crying out. The orgasm was quick and intense, his cum oozing out from the tip of his dick, but the roaring in his ears prevented him from hearing himself say Zabuza's name over and over. But Zabuza heard. Nothing had ever, or would ever sound sweeter to his ears than that lovely, breathy voice.

Before the boy had even come down from his high, the man had tugged his remaining clothes off, and pressed their bodies together fully. He was aching with need, mad with thoughts of how Haku would be when he filled him. He pulled out a small vial of oil from a drawer next to their bed, pouring it messily over his fingers, before letting his hand drift between the boy's long legs again.

"Ready?" He whispered. Haku nodded, spreading his legs slightly wider to make it easier for both of them. He knew he should feel insecure, exposing himself to someone like this, but he didn't. He felt nothing but anxious joy and anticipation. He made a tiny noise in the back of his throat when one of the slicked fingers pushed past his tight ring of muscle. He had heard stories of how much it would hurt, but it didn't hurt so much. Maybe because he had been through so much other pain, this would seem light in comparison.

Zabuza groaned deeply when he managed to push the 2nd finger in. He was so tight and hot, he couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to sink into the passage he was currently fingering. He rubbed in it as best he could, stretching, preparing the boy for himself. He knew it would hurt, but he did whatever he could to make it good. "Does it hurt much?" He asked softly, and Haku shook his head.

"No, it... It feels good." He answered honestly. As a shinobi, he had been thorugh pain so much worse than this. For nothing good. And this was the best thing he could think of. He would go through any amount of pain to be with his beloved.

When Zabuza couldn't stand the pressure anymore, he wriggled in between Haku's legs, hovering over him carefully, lining his cock up before slowly pushing in.

Haku's sharp intake of breath startled him for a moment, but he recovered and kept going when he felt the boy's arms hook around his neck. The tool breathed in and out slowly. It did hurt, but... Not as much as he'd always heard it would. It just felt very strange, a feeling he'd have to get used to.

"Ahh." Zabuza had always before then, been a quiet if not a silent lover. But when he was fully seated inside his delicate little angel, he couldn't help groaning from deep in his throat. The boy was so much tighter than anyone he had ever been with, silky heat clenching around him snugly. "Haku." He murmured, his hands sliding down the boy's slender back, slicked with sweat, to grip his hips.

"Y-yes, master?"

"Can I move?"

"Yes. Of course." Haku said quickly. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, his eyes wide, and he knew his face was flushed. But Zabuza seemed to think he was beautiful. He noticed the man's dark eyes never left his face as he moved in and out slowly at first, picking up speed as his need increased. He pulled out almost completely, loving the tiny whimper Haku gave as if to say "no", then pushed back in smoothly.

"AHH! Z-Zabuza!" Haku cried out, his body jumping. Stars had exploded behind his eyes, leaving him stunned and gripping his lover's strong shoulders for support. "Oh... Right there." He managed to whisper, quivering from the shock his virginal body had gotten at having that tiny cluster of nerves stimulated. He knew what it was, but nothing he had ever heard anyone talk about could have prepared him for the feeling.

Zabuza grinned, sweat pooling at the base of his spine as he continued at a perfect pace, determined to make that wonderful white body arch up again like that. It wasn't long before he had done it a few more times, making the boy under him moan so loudly and wantonly that he was sure to be embarassed later. His whole body was still for a second, before making a lovely little whining sound followed by the name of his master and new lover, as he came, the orgasm longer and harder than the first one. Even as Zabuza groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as his seed pumped out of him and into the deep passage of his love, Haku's body was still trembling, lovely little aftershocks of pleasure.

They laid silent a few minutes, Haku basking in the warm glow of the sunlight from the window, and Zabuza's hands thoughtlessly stroking his body. Finally, he cleared his throat a little and managed to squeak out, "You're heavy."

The man rolled instantly, reversing their positions. "Better?"  
"Mm." Haku said. "Can we do that all the time now?" He asked, ignoring Zabuza's laugh.

"If that's what you want." He promised. He sat up slowly, pulling the boy up with him to rest on his chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" Haku asked, peering up at him from lowered lashes.

"Being mine." He said simply. He didn't see Haku's sunny smile.

**

**The end; Haku and Zabuza are such a lovely couple, yes? **

**Leave lots of reviews so I can get better, and maybe take up a few requests o: **


End file.
